Big McIntosh
|voz eua = Peter New |pais = Bright Mac (pai) Pear Butter (mãe) |irmãos = Applejack Apple Bloom |parentes = Vovó Smith Vovô Grand Pear Braeburn Babs Seed |cor crina = #F7B25F |cor pelo = #F64A59 |cor olhos = #5EC34F |marca = 33px-Big_Macintosh_CM.png |info marca = Uma maçã verde partida ao meio }}Big McIntosh é um pônei terrestre macho. Ele é membro da Família Apple, irmão mais velho de Applejack e Apple Bloom; neto da Vovó Smith e do Vovô Grand Pear, e filha do Bright Mac e da Pear Butter. Ele faz sua estreia no primeiro episódio, durante o qual ele ociosamente anda em Ponyville no momento quando Twilight Sparkle chega pela primeira vez. Mais tarde, Applejack apresenta toda família Apple, ele não fala em nenhum episódio até Temporada de Coice na Macieira. Suas falas não são grandes, e muitas vezes responde com um simples "eeyup" ou "nnope". Ele é chamado de Big Mac em Em Busca da Marca Especial, e em episódios posteriores é chamado por este apelido mais frequentemente do que pelo seu nome, mesmo nos créditos. Desenvolvimento, design e nome thumb|O esboço de Lauren Faust de Big McIntosh.Inicialmente o nome de Big McIntosh iria ser Big Apple, mas foi alterado a pedido do departamento jurídico da Hasbro. O novo nome faz alusão á variedade de maçãs McIntosh, que é vermelha com listras verdes. O nome foi escrito "Big Macintosh" na embalagem de mercadorias, mas em meados de 2012 a grafia foi alterada para "Big McIntosh", a mesma grafia usada no DeviantART e Twitter de Lauren Faust. Nos créditos do episódio Reunião da Família Apple, ele é referido como "Big Macintosh". Seu nome também é escrito como Big Macintosh em uma paródia promocional do The Hub em fevereiro de 2013. O projeto de Big McIntosh é inspirado nos pôneis Big Brother ''da G1 e ele compartilha seu design com dois pôneis de fundo. Como acontece com a maioria dos garanhões de seu tamanho na série, os cascos tem cores diferentes do pelo. Seu design é como o de um cavalo: sua cauda é cortada, uma prática comum em cavalos de trabalho para evitar que ela fique emaranhada. Ele usa um colar de cavalo em quase todas suas aparições na série, incluindo sua versão mais nova em As Crônicas das Marcas. As únicas exceções são quando ele faz a versão masculina de Applejack em Duelo Mágico, quando se veste para Os Pônei Tons em Filli Vanilli e em Salto de Fé. Ele geralmente é visto com um trigo em sua boca. Ele e Applejack tem sardas nas bochechas. Em algumas cenas dos episódios A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1, Passagem do Inverno, Encontro das Irmãs de Casco, Mistério no Expresso da Amizade sua marca aparece com seis pequenas estrelas ao redor da maçã que não aparecem em outros episódios. Uma imagem do desenvolvimento do jogo afirma que as estrelas não fazem parte da sua marca. Faust observou em um comentário na sua página do deviantART uma ideia para um episódio que Big McIntosh era o centro, mas foi recusado pela Hasbro. O episódio girava em torno de Big McIntosh mantendo a paz na família Apple. Descrição na série Personalidade thumb|180px|Big McIntosh e sua irmã discutindo em Temporada de Coice na Macieira.Big McIntosh tem um comportamento calmo em relação contraste com sua irmã, Applejack. Ele é um pônei de poucas palavras e como o resto de sua família ele fala com sotaque. Ele tende a responder perguntas com um "eeeyup" ou um "nnope". Ele raramente fica agitado, embora ele repreende as Cutie Mark Crusaders por terem feito fofocas maldosas sobre Applejack em Ponyville Confidencial. Ele namora com Cheerilee em Dia do Coração e fica irritado com as perguntas de Applejack e Pinkie Pie em Pinkie Apple Pie. Ele tem um tipo de sabedoria; por exemplo, ele aconselha a Applejack a não colher todas as maçãs sozinha em Temporada de Coice na Macieira. Ele é bastante ligado á irmã, por exemplo: ele fica triste quando recebe a carta de Applejack dizendo que ela não iria voltar para Ponyville. thumb|left|180px|Big McIntosh segurando Smarty Pants.Ele é humoristicamente envolvido em Lição Zero, ficando apaixonado por uma boneca e recusando-se a soltar Smarty Pants. Muitos outros pôneis de Ponyville também são vítimas do feitiço e também se apaixonam pela boneca e tentam roubá-la de Big Mac. Em Ponyville Confidencial, aparece uma foto dele brincando sozinho com a boneca e escrito: "Big McIntosh: O que ele está escondendo?". Embora ele normalmente fale poucas palavras, como mencionado acima, Big Mac apresenta um vocabulário articulado enquanto está disfarçado em '''O Clube das Irmãs de Casco', falando mais eloquente do que o normal. Ele também é retratado como muito falante e sarcástico em A Semente da Mentira quando era um adolescente, embora não seja um bom ouvinte. No final do episódio ele aprende a "falar menos e ouvir mais". Habilidades Fazenda Big McIntosh é um trabalhador agrícola excepcional, devido à sua força e resistência física. Ele e Applejack fazem todos o trabalho pesado na fazenda pois Vovó Smith é idosa e Apple Bloom é muito nova. O trabalho agrícola na fazenda é colher maçãs, mover fardos de feno, abrir caminho no solo, puxar vagões carregados e fazer a famosa cidra de maçã. Consertar Apple Bloom chama Big McIntosh no episódio Dia do Coração para consertar um gazebo, na tentativa de fazer um piquenique romântico entre ele e Cheerilee; ele chega com uma caixa de ferramentas mas não conserta o gazebo porque não havia nada de errado com ele. Bic Mac ajuda Pinkie Pie a fixar a ponte em Já Estava na Hora. Ele também reinstala o painel lateral do vagão do vagão do restaurante no trem para Canterlot em Mistério no Expresso da Amizade, já que o painel lateral precisa ser removido para que o bolo ficasse a bordo do trem. Em Difícil Dizer Qualquer Coisa, Big Mac faz uma grande vitrine para Sugar Belle Força Big McIntosh mostra sua força física incomum em Dia do Coração quando ele arrasta dois bois, um carrinho de bigornas e uma casa para chegar até Cheerilee. Sua resistência também é levada ao seu limite quando ele passa uma hora inteira correndo em uma esteira para fazer a cidra da família Apple em O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000. Big McIntosh aparentemente usa apenas um casco para tirar maçãs da macieira, mas nem todas caem. Applejack tira maçãs com dois cascos e todas caem. Canto Big Mac tem uma voz profunda que foi ouvida em Unidos de Coração. Ele é o cantor de baixo dos Pônei Tons. História e aparições Big McIntosh aparece pela primeira vez andando em Ponyville no primeiro episódio. Mais tarde, ele aparece brevemente na reunião da família Apple. Embora ele foi mencionado nos seguintes episódios, ele não tem nenhuma fala até Temporada de Coice na Macieira. Seus papéis falando são em Temporada de Coice na Macieira, Dia do Coração e Ponyville Confidencial. thumb|Big McIntosh potro com Vovó Smith.Antes da Temporada de Coice na Macieira, ele foi ferido e incapaz de colher maçãs com Applejack. Em Passagem do Inverno, ele e outros pôneis terrestres tiram neve dos campos de Ponyville. Ele também diz que Caramel perdeu as sementes de grama. Em A Corrida das Folhas, Big McIntosh, Vovó Smith e Apple Bloom torcem para Applejack na Competição Pônei de Ferro. No flashback de Applejack em As Crônicas das Marcas mostra Big McIntosh jovem e triste quando Applejack está deixando o rancho. Ele é visto novamente quando ela volta para o rancho. Segunda temporada Sua primeira aparição na segunda temporada é em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2. Depois que Discórdia transforma Ponyville na capital do caos Big Mac começa a se comportar como um cachorro. No tema de abertura remasterizado, que aparece pela primeira vez no epispódio Lição Zero, Big McIntosh substitui "Creme Brulee" puxando uma carroça. Big McIntosh é destaque no próprio episódio, quando se apaixona por uma boneca que Twilight Sparkle enfeitiçou para parar a briga das Cutie Mark Crusaders. Ele pega Smarty Pants das potras e foge. O feitiço atrai dezenas de pôneis e eles brigam pela boneca até Princesa Celestia chegar e reverter o feitiço. Quando os pôneis param, Big McIntosh vê se o caminho está limpo e foge com a boneca. No início de Eclipse da Luna, ele puxa vários pôneis em um carrinho. Ele estava vestido com uma roupa da Noite do Pesadelo: um chapéu preto e alto e uma capa com uma maçã em formato de crânio. Em Encontro das Irmãs de Casco, ele auxilia Vovó Smith como locutor de corrida sussurrando as palavras corretas em seu ouvido quando ela cometia um erro. Em Belas Pústulas ele fica no Rancho Maçã Doce quando Apple Bloom fala sobre marcas. Ele conserta a coluna de Vovó Smith mas ele não fala com Apple Bloom sobre marcas. thumb|180px|Se preparando para a competição contra Flim e FlamEle trabalha ao lado de sua família com a produção de cidra em O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000. Durante as vendas de cidra ele carrega os barris e os conecta na torneira. Ele não se importa com a proposta injusta de Flim e Flam batendo o casco no chão e dizendo: "Não há negócio!". Na competição de cidra ele corre em uma esteira para esmagar maçãs com a ajuda de Rainbow Dash. thumb|left|Big McIntosh e Cheerilee segundos após beberem o veneno do amorBig McIntosh faz um papel importante em Dia do Coração. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom e Scootaloo fazem uma poção de amor para fazer com que Big Mac e Cheerilee se apaixonem. Mas elas acidentalmente fazem o veneno do amor, que tem efeitos extremamente poderosos. O veneno eventualmente desaparece e Big Mac e Cheerilee fingem atração para enganar as Cutie Mark Crusaders. Neste episódio, ele faz falas bastante extensas, embora elas foram sem sentido. Ele aparece brevemente na canção Boas, Boas-Vindas, dando carona para Pinkie Pie e duas potrancas na carroça. Em Já Estava na Hora, ele ajuda Pinkie a evitar um desastre futuro. Ele suspende a ponte segurando uma corda. Quando Twilight passa pela ponte, ele fala "Eeyup" e solta a corda acidentalmente. Ele aparece nas imagens da Gazeta dos Potros em Ponyville Confidencial, brincando sozinho com a boneca que conseguiu em Lição Zero. Ele e Applejack trocam: Applejack fala "Eeyup" e Big McIntosh repreende as Cutie Mark Crusaders. Ele aparece em Mistério no Expresso da Amizade, ele transporta o bolo do concurso para o trem. O bolo estava tão pesado que ele precisou da ajuda das personagens principais. Terceira temporada thumb|left|180px|Big McIntosh disfarçando, depois de comer uma maçã fritaEm Excesso de Pinkie Pies ele aparece com Applejack, Apple Fritter e Meadow Song levantando uma parede com corda para fazer um novo celeiro até que duas Pinkies chegam e destroem o local. Em Duelo Mágico, ele aparece como a versão masculina de Applejack como plano de Twilight para tirar o Amuleto do Alicórnio de Trixie. Na versão original, ele disfarçado é dublado por Ashleigh Ball. Ele aparece como Applejack masculino nos créditos. Em Reunião da Família Apple, ele aparece ao lado de sua família. Durante a reunião, ele come uma maçã frita e assobia fingindo ser inocente. Ele faz uma breve aparição em Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas no Rancho Doce Maçã inundado. Ele faz outra aparição em Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis saindo com Cheerilee, uma referência ao episódio Dia do Coração. Ele aparece em A Cura do Mistério Mágico, carregando Applejack enquanto ela planta outras sementes. Quarta temporada thumb|180px|Big Mac levantando um armárioBig McIntosh aparece rapidamente em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1 com a família tentando tirar as videiras da Floresta da Liberdade. Ele era provocado pelas videiras, quanto tentava pegá-las, elas voltavam para o chão. Em Pinkie Apple Pie, Big McIntosh viaja com sua família e Pinkie Pie para ver Goldie Delicious e também saber se Pinkie fazia parte da família Apple. Em Modos Simples, Big Mac faz uma pequena aparição quando Rarity é escolhida para ser a pônei das cerimônias do festival. Mais tarde ele aparece no celeiro da família Apple. Em Filli Vanilli, Big McIntosh faz parte dos Pônei Tons, mas perde a voz durante uma competição anual do Rancho Maçã Doce, mostrando que ele foi campeão por seis anos consecutivos, antes de perder o título para Pinkie Pie. Ele permite que Fluttershy cante em seu lugar com uma voz masculina. thumb|left|180px|Os Pônei Tons cantando.Em Algum Pônei para Cuidar de Mim, Big Mac discute com Applejack e Vovó Smith para ver se Apple Bloom estava pronta para ficar em casa sozinha. Ele também carrega um carrinho cheio de tortas de maçã junto com Applejack para entregar para um pônei de Ponyville. Em Salto de Fé, Big Mac duvida da eficácia do creme milagroso de Flim e Flam, compartilhando suas preucupações com Applejack. Em Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3, Rainbow Dash vê Big Mac fazer negócios com Filthy Rich, que compra um carrinho de maçãs dele. Mais tarde, Big McIntosh e o resto de Ponyville ajudam Twilight a contar a história dos Wonderbolts para Rainbow Dash. Big Mac faz uma participação especial no final de O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2, juntamente com outros pôneis para verificar o recém-formado Castelo Reino do Arco-Íris da Amizade. Quinta Temporada Big Mac é mencionado por Spike em O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Primeira Parte. Em Alegrias e Tristezas, Big Mac ara o campo quando a Apple Bloom grita que ela ganhou a sua cutie mark durante o primeiro pesadelo da Apple Bloom, o que lhe assusta um pouco. Durante o terceiro pesadelo da Apple Bloom, Big Mac explicou à Apple Bloom as consequências de não ter uma maçã como cutie mark, o que acaba com a Apple Bloom ser renegada pela família. Big Mac também aparece durante o café da manhã na vida real, comendo panquecas com a família. Big Mac aparece em Um Pedaço da Vida testemunhando sua irmã e seus amigos que têm uma discussão mesmo antes de um monstro, ataca a cidade. Ele também aparece em uma varanda da Câmara Municipal com Cutie Mark Crusaders e Zecora durante o casamento de Asno Azedo Simplório e Matilda. Em Festa Estragada, ele aparece ao lado da Apple Bloom assistindo a interação de Applejack e Pinkie Pie com o Príncipe Rutherford fora do celeiro do Rancho Maçã Doce. thumb|left|Big Mac disfarçado de "Orchard Blossom" em O Clube das Irmãs de CascoEm Princesas Sonham com Carneiros Mágicos?, Big McIntosh aparece no sonho coletivo de Ponyville, inicialmente sob a forma de um unicórnio e mais tarde como um alicórnio para combater o Tantabus. Em O Clube das Irmãs de Casco, Big Mac se oferece para participar com a Apple Bloom na Reunião das Irmãs de Casco já que Applejack é chamada durante o evento. Ele se veste de fêmea e se passa pela prima fêmea de Apple Bloom, Orchard Blossom. Ele aparece com Applejack e Vovó Smith em Crusaders of the Lost Mark com lágrimas de alegria com a Apple Bloom recebendo sua cutie mark. Em Mestra do Susto, Big Mac e sua família construir um labirinto no Rancho Maçã Doce para a Noite do Pesadelo. Ele está vestido como uma múmia durante o evento em uma tentativa de assustar os convidados. Em A Nova Cutie Mark – Parte 1, Big Mac e o resto da família fornecem rações para a guerra contra o exército do Rei Sombra. Ele também é visto em A Nova Cutie Mark – Parte 2, durante Amigos Vão te Apoiar. Sexta Temporada Em Nas Suas Marcas, Big Mac puxa uma carroça cheia de maçãs. As Cutie Mark Crusaders perguntam se ele precisa de ajuda para entender sua cutie mark, mas ele continua insistindo que não precisa de ajuda. thumb|Big Mac como "Sir McBiggun" em [[Cavernas e Discórdias]] Em Sem Segundos Atalhos, Starlight Glimmer usa sua magia para torna-lo incontrolavelmente falador, mas ela acaba concordando em mudá-lo de volta. Ele também aparece durante a festa da Noite da Lareira Calorosa de Twilight em seu castelo em Um Conto da Lareira Calorosa. Em O "Dia" de Folga de Applejack, Applejack menciona que Big Mac está ocupado levando a colheita de maçã para o mercado com Apple Bloom e Vovó Smith. Em 28 Pegadinhas Depois, Rainbow Dash prega uma pegadinha em Big Mac largando uma grande pedra em seu carrinho de maçãs, fazendo com que ele a arraste morro a baixo. Big Mac também compra biscoitos das Cutie Mark Crusaders e finge ser um pônei zumbi como parte da brincadeira de vingança contra Rainbow Dash. Em Cavernas e Discórdias, Big Mclntosh tem uma noite de garotos com Spike e Discord e joga o jogo de RPG Ogros e Masmorras com eles. No jogo, o personagem de Big Mac é um cavaleiro unicórnio nível 27 chamado Sir McBiggun. Em Temporada de Pinotebol, ele ajuda nas provas de time de Pinotebol de Applejack e Rainbow Dash. Um flashback em A Semente da Mentira retrata Big Mac como sendo muito mais falador no passado. Sétima Temporada Em Conselho Celestial, Fama e Infortuna e Uma Informação Saudável, Big Mac aparece na foto de grupo da abertura no espelho de Twilight. Em Fluttershy Toma a Frente, Big Mac está entre os amigos de Fluttershy que a ajudam a construir seu santuário animal. thumb|left|Sugar Belle é a pônei especial de Big Mac. Em Difícil Dizer Qualquer Coisa, Big Mac revelou ter uma queda por Sugar Belle, tendo feito várias entregas e maçã para sua padaria em Nossa Cidade durante um curto período de tempo. No incentivo das Cutie Mark Crusaders, Big Mac tenta dizer á Sugar Belle que ele gosta dela, mas seus esforços são impedidos por outro garanhão que também gosta de Sugar Belle chamado Feather Bangs. Depois de várias tentativas fracassadas e uma competição com Feather, Big Mac acaba ganhando o carinho de Sugar Belle com um gesto generoso, e os dois começam um relacionamento romântico. Em A Pêra Perfeita, Big Mac e suas irmãs aprendem como seu pai Bright Mac e sua mãe Pear Butter se uniram, apesar das disputas entre as famílias Apple e Pear, e conhecer seu avô Grand Pear pela primeira vez. Em Fama e Infortuna, como resultado da popularização da família Apple, Big Mac tem que carregar uma grande quantidade de pôneis para o Rancho Maçã Doce. Em Sua Crina Não Diz Nada, Big Mac aparece andando com Sugar Belle no Rancho Maçã Doce. Oitava Temporada A Foto de amizade de Big Mac aparece novamente em Confusão na Escola - Parte 2. Ele também aparece em Finja Até Convencer, como um dos pôneis em potencial que Rarity pede para cuidar de sua loja em Manehattan. Em Vovós à Solta, ele aparece brevemente para acompanhar Vovó Smith e seus amigos para Las Pegasus antes de Rainbow Dash tomar o seu lugar. thumb|Big Mac espiando Sugar Belle e Sra. Cake. Em Detalhes da Separação, Big Mac planeja uma surpresa para Sugar Belle, mas depois de ouvir uma conversa entre ela e a Sra Cake ele acredita que ela está planejando terminar com ele. Depois de sentir pena de si mesmo e tentar terminar com Sugar Belle primeiro, Big Mac eventualmente perceb que ele entendeu mal as palavras de Sugar Belle e descobre que ela está fazendo um aprendizado de meio período com a Sra. Cake para que eles possam passar mais tempo juntos. Felizmente eles ainda estão juntos, Big Mac convida Sugar Belle para passar o resto do dia com ele. Em Marcas por Esforço, Cozy Glow faz as tarefas do Big Mac para que ele possa passar mais tempo com Sugar Belle como parte de sua tarefa escolar para a Escola da Amizade. Em Universidade da Amizade, Twilight menciona Big Mac e sua família coletivamente quando ela fala para Star Swirl, o Barbudo que Flim e Flam tentaram possuir o Rancho Maçã Doce. Em Iaque-Xifone, Big Mac está prestes a coletar maçãs ao lado de sua família, apenas para ficar coberto de maçã quando o xifone de Pinkie faz com que as maçãs explodam. Em Os Abusados, Big Mac aparece brevemente saindo do estádio com Sugar Belle após o primeiro show dos Abusados. Em Papai Sabe Tudo, Big Mac traz uma cesta de maçãs para Applejack e Sludge para fazer sidra na esteira. O Melhor Presente de Todos No especial de natal, Big Mac aparece celebrando a Noite da Lareira Calorosa com sua família e a de Pinkie. Durante One More Day, ele beija Sugar Belle debaixo de um visco. Durante The True Gift of Gifting, ele e Sugar Belle observam o céu nortuno de dentro do celeiro do Rancho Maçã Doce. Descrição em My Little Pony O Filme Em My Little Pony: O Filme, Big Mac aparece em uma cena de banquete durante Unidas. Outras descrições Big McIntosh aparece sem narinas em uma imagem promocional mostrada no site MiniMini +, a página de My Little Pony no facebook e no DVD de My Little Pony da primeira temporada. Big Mclntosh aparece na revista em quadrinhos européia Trixie never gives up! com um papel falado durante a história da jovem Trixie. IDW comics Nas edições #9 e #10 de My Little Pony comics publicados pela IDW nomeado "A Arte Zen da Reparação de Gazebos", mostram Big McIntosh como o foco principal da história, onde ele tentar encontrar pregos para concertar um gazebo na celebração do fim do verão. Durante a procura pelos pregos, ele se encontra várias vezes com as Cutie Mark Crusaders, que causaram vários problemas. Ele está convencido a assistir os gêmeos dos Sr. e Sra. Cake, e é ridicularizado por Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon e duas éguas se apaixonam por ele: Fleetfoot e Tealove. Ele é aconselhado por Zecora e se torna companheiro da Princesa Luna, que participa de vários jogos com Big Mac e depois o beija na face, enquanto estavam na roda gigante. thumb A contraparte do Big McIntosh do universo a partir de um espelho é mostrado em um cartaz de procurado rotulado de "The Baron" na edição #18 e também aparece brevemente em pessoa na página 2 da edição #19. Este McIntosh é um pônei aristocrática visto na companhia de uma semelhante digna Vovó Smith. Ele visto pela última vez testemunhando os mundos colidirem com uma contraparte alternativa de Applejack na edição #20. Na edição #23, Big Mac é um dos muito residentes de Ponyville hipnotizados por Cassie The Kelpie. Em Night of the Living Apples, ele e sua família são escravizados por maçãs vivas do mal. Em Siege of the Crystal Empire, ele participa da batalha contra os umbrum. Na edição #50, ele aparece entre os pôneis de Ponyville sobre o controle de Accord. Ele também aparece em My Little Pony Holiday Special 2017. Em My Little Pony: Ponyville Mysteries Issue #2 ele aparece no time de boliche de Ponyville. Big Mac também aparece em várias capas, incluindo na edição #39, em que ele e Marble Pie aparecem n variante da Jetpack Comics. 'Chapter Books' Em Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo, Big Mclntosh é alérgico a funfins gigantes. Ele também se veste de Princesa Cadance para a festa de chá "alicórnio" das Cutie Mark Crusaders. Em Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama, ele é escalado como líder masculino ao lado de Cheerilee na produção de Ponyville Players of The Singing Stallion. 'Curtas Animados' O Livros de Recortes da Heartfelt Big Mclntosh aparece em Tudo sobre os Alicórnios, Noite do Pesadelo, Véspera da Noite da Lareira Calorosa e A Magia da Amizade. Bastidores da Butique da Rarity Big Mclntosh aparece no episódio 3, Críticas ao Cliente. Fundamentos da Magia Big Mclntosh aparece no episódio 3, Feitiços. 'Descrição no HubNetwork.com' O irmão mais velho de Applejack é um forte Clydesdale que ajuda a administrar a fazenda dos Apples, o Rancho Maçã Doce. Mesmo que ele não seja um falador, Big Mac é um pônei terrestre que sempre está lá para ajudar. My Little Pony (jogo móvel) "É o irmão mais velho de Applejack, um pônei fazendeiro de muitas maçãs e poucas palavras". ''The Elements of Harmony guidebook'' BIG MCINTOSH, também conhecido como Big Mac, é o irmão mais velho de Applejack e Apple Bloom. Ele não tem muito a dizer, mas está sempre de olho em sua família. 'Volume II guidebook' BIG MCINTOSH, também conhecido como BIG MAC, é um pônei de poucas palavras. Ele prefere trabalhar duro para conversar sem parar. Quando ele não está arando os campos, você pode encontra-lo jogando Ogros e Masmorras. Versões Diferentes Aparições Primeira Temporada Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Quinta Temporada Sexta Temporada Sétima Temporada Oitava Temporada Começando com o episódio Lição Zero, ele é adicionado á abertura remasterizada como substituo de Creme Brulee, e começando com o episódio A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1, ele é adicionado á foto final do grupo. Começando com o episódio, O Par da Maud, Big Mac aparece no lago entre o Castelo da Amizade e a Escola da Amizade, juntamente com Sugar Belle. Mercadorias Um mini-figura brinquedo Big McIntosh foi liberado individualmente com um cartão de colecionador na terceira onda de pacotes de mistério e empacotado com Vovó Smith e Applejack mini-figuras na coleção diminuta do Set Apple Family. Os pacotes de mistério específicas-italiana Europeu e gerais soletrar seu nome como "BIG Macintosh", e os pacotes de mistério europeus gerais, lançado em janeiro de 2012, afirmam que ele "é muito suave" (os erros de tradução francês-lo para uma mulher, embora) , enquanto que os pacotes de mistério americanos, lançado em Julho de 2012, soletrar seu nome como "BIG MCINTOSH" com um símbolo de marca registrada e afirmam que ele "é muito gentil e sábio". Os Conjuntos miniatura divulgados em Julho de 2012 soletrar seu nome como "Big McIntosh" com um símbolo de marca registrada. Um segundo mini-figura de brinquedo e um cartão de colecionador par dele está incluído na oitava onda de pacotes de mistério, que soletrar seu nome como "BIG MCINTOSH" em ambas as versões europeias e norte-americanos gerais, novamente com um símbolo de marca registrada no versão americana. Um par de mini-figura de brinquedo e colecionador de cartão dele também está incluído na nona onda de pacotes de mistério, que novamente soletrar seu nome como "BIG MCINTOSH" em ambas as versões europeias e norte-americanos em geral, ainda com um símbolo de marca registrada na versão americana . Uma caixa de Reino Unido para esta onda misidentifies ele como Rainbow Dash. Um mini-figura de brinquedo de Big McIntosh também é embalado em um dos quatro pacotes história com acessórios como parte da Coleção Friendship is Magic; usou uma imagem fanart por Katie Senser. Citações Galeria Veja também *Big Mclntosh (EG) *Pôneis com nome parecido: Bright Mclntosh. Referências en:Big McIntosh Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Família Apple Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Músicos Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos